I will take care of you
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [HiroKai] After hearing that Voltaire has escape from prison, Kai finds comfort in the arms of another who vows to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I will take care of you:  
Summary: After hearing that Voltaire has escape from prison, Kai finds comfort in the arms of another who vows to protect him.  
Pairings: Hiro/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Violence  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade

* * *

Hiro felt something soft hit his forehead. He looked up and noticed that it was slowly starting to rain. He sighed as he reached for his umbrella. With one hand he managed to release the umbrella and still clutch his bag of groceries in his other hand. He muttered darkly because the weather forecast this morning said it was going to be a fine day.

You call a sudden shower of rain, fine?

He has come to realized that the weather forecast is wrong more so than right, so he took an umbrella with him on his errands today.

He continued his journey back to his apartment, dodging kids as they ran by, searching for shelter. He couldn't conceal a chuckle when a short fat kid fell in a puddle. Serves him right, the little lard ball was jumping in puddles, splashing people, mostly kids, as they walked by.

He stepped off the main road and onto a path that goes through the park. It was a short cut to his apartment complex. Although his apartment was in a great area, very secluded, it was just too big for him alone, and he was seriously starting to think about finding a smaller one.

As the rain grew heavy a small white mist started to sweep in causing the air to feel muggy and his eye sight to falter. Suddenly something caught his eye. He squinted at it and noticed that it was a person, he couldn't make out who it was just yet, but it looked like to be a he and fairly young, too.

He bite back a gasp when the figure of the person started to become clear.

"Kai?" Hiro muttered.

Kai sat on a back bench, his hands limp by his sides, his head forward as his chin rested on his chest, his eyes were not seen for his long lavender hair was cover his face, giving an almost haunted look. His was soaked to the bone, his thin clothes clinging to an even thinner frame.

Even from where he's standing Hiro could just about count all his ribs.

"Kai!" Hiro said, dropping his umbrella as he made his way over to the quite teen. He reached Kai in a few long strides, placing his hand on his shoulder instantly wincing when he felt the bones under his hand. "Kai?" He gave him a tiny shake in an attempt to get his attention.

A million and one thoughts raced through his mind as he barely got a response. Then, slowly, as if slipping out of a deep sleep, Kai lifted his head and gazed at Hiro.

Hiro felt his own eyes widen when he stared into Kai's. The once beautiful red rubies were now a dull, bone chilling red. His face was sickly pale and the only thing bright about his face was the four blue sharkfin tattoos on his cheeks.

"Kai?" Hiro tried again, willing to get a vocal response from him. But got nothing in return, it was as though he had lost the will to live.

_Oh, crap._ Hiro thought. _What if he's trying to…?_

Shaking his head, Hiro bent down slightly to become eye level with Kai. He was slightly relieved when Kai followed his movement. He gently moved the hand off of his shoulder to gently cup his cheek, his eyes narrowing at the icy chill of his skin.

"Christ, Kai." He muttered. "We need to get you inside."

Taking the small bag of groceries, his placed them in Kai's lap them with one swift movement, swept Kai up into his arms, half-hoping that he would retaliate and demand to be out back down.

The only response he got was Kai weakly grasping at his shirt.

Hiro inwardly grimaced at the feel of the light and incredibly thin teen in his arms. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Shaking his head, Hiro made a mental note to deal with that later, he has more important things to deal with right now, and he continued on his way. He was thankful that his apartment was so secluded for there was absolutely no one around. It wasn't a flashy high rise apartment, but that doesn't matter.

He reached his front door and realized that he'll have a hard time unlocking the door.

"It's ok." Came a small voice. "I can stand."

Startled, Hiro looked down to see Kai staring up at him. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

Kai nodded and clutched the bag to his chest. Softly Hiro placed Kai back on his feet and watched with concerned eyes as the fragile teen leaned against the wall, supporting himself.

He unlocked the door with record time and ushered the smaller boy inside. Kai walked stiffly as if in a daze, still clutching the bag. Although cold to the touch, he was not shivering in the slightest.

Hiro quickly slipped off his coat and took the bag from Kai's weak grip. "Wait here." He told him. "I'll get you some dry clothes."

Kai gave a small nod but nothing more. Hiro moved through the apartment, pausing momentary to place the bag of groceries in the kitchen before moving towards his bedroom, seeking out clothes for Kai to wear. He grabbed whatever looked comfortable and was a little too small for him now. He grimaced when he thought that whatever he lends Kai, it's going to be way too big for him anyway. He settled for a turtle neck jumper and a pair of track pants.

He walked out of the bedroom and noticed that Kai hasn't budged an inch. "Here," He said, smiling softly and handing Kai the clothes. "Why don't you go have a warm shower and get changed while I make us something to eat."

Kai looked up at him with those empty eyes and slowly lowered them to the clothes in his hands. He weakly lifted up his hands and took the clothes. "Thank you." He muttered softly.

Hiro directed him to the bathroom. He waited until he saw Kai walk into the bathroom and close the door behind him before heading into the kitchen. He started to put away the groceries and wondered on what he should cook. Soup was the first thing that came to mind, so soup it is. He pulled out a container of vegetable soup he made just yesterday and began to heat it up.

As the soup was slowly cooking on the stove Hiro leaned against the counter, his mind wondering as to what could have possible happened to make Kai abandon all hope. So many possibilities ran through his mind, some plausible while others were just plain deluded.

Hiro was snapped out of his musing when he heard the bathroom door open. Kai walked out and he grimaced again for the umpteenth time in the last 40 minutes. He was right, no matter what he grabbed, the clothes were way too big for him. The jumper, that was too small for him that he just couldn't be bothered to throw out, nearly swallowed Kai whole. Although big, it wasn't really long, it ended mid thigh on Kai's legs and Hiro noticed that Kai wasn't wearing the track pants.

_Must've been too big for him._ He thought, noticing a hint of black boxers.

"Where do I put these?" Kai asked, motioned to the wet clothes in his hands.

"I'll take them, you go sit on the lounge." Hiro said, taking the wet clothes. Once again Kai gave a short nod and walked towards the lounge chair, and sat perched on the edge. If he leaned back, the cushions might swallow him up as well.

_Right, first things first._ Hiro thought. _I'll place these clothes into the laundry and then get some food into him._

He nodded to himself and set about doing his tasks. As he walked back into the kitchen he noticed that the soup was starting to boil. He quickly dished up a bowl and walked into the lounge room, placing the bowl of soup on the small coffee table in front of Kai.

"Here, you should eat something." He said softly.

"Huh?" Kai muttered, snapping his head towards the sound of Hiro's voice. "Oh, thank you."

Kai slipped off the chair and knelt on the floor, gingerly taking the soup spoon.

"Be careful." Hiro said. "It's quite hot."

Kai nodded and decide to wait until the liquid cools. He began to fidget, tugging at the sleeve of his jumper.

"Kai." Hiro said, softly, reaching over the table to gently cup Kai's cheek in his hand. "What's wrong? What's happen to you?"

Kai swallowed thickly. "A few days ago." He said, his voice just above a whisper. "I'd received a phone call from Mr. Dickinson."

"What did he say?" Hiro asked, gently prodding Kai to carry on. He was startled when he saw and felt cool tears slowly slip from his eyes. "Kai?"

"He's escaped." Kai whispered. "He's out."

"He?" Hiro asked softly then realized what Kai was talking about. "Voltaire?"

Kai squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. He then shook his head as the tears began to flow freely. "I can't." He whispered, his voice breaking. "I can't go through that again."

Hiro felt his heart leap into his throat when Kai gave an agonized sob and buried his face in his hands, his frame shaking painfully with each agonizing sob. He quickly made his way over to the chair just behind Kai, swiftly but gently pulling the crying youth into his arms and into his lap.

"Not again." Kai sobbed, his voice hoarse.

"Shh," Hiro whispered, rubbing slow, comforting circles on Kai's back, whispering sweet words of comfort into his ear as he cried into his shoulder. "Kai." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Look at me." Hiro softly ordered, cupping one of Kai's cheeks in his hand as he leant back to look at him. "He won't get you." He said, his voice filled with determination. "I will take care of you."

* * *

Yep, another Hiro/Kai. Love these two (huggles),not as much as my Miguel/Kai mind you, butI do love them.I'm pretty sure that there are some mistakes in here somewhere, butI wrote it in kind of a hurry sinceI have new working hours and won't be able t update as much asI would like. Anyway, this will only be three or four chapters long, I think. I hope you liked it.

Next chapter: On the phone to Mr. Dickinson.

Read and review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thank you to Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Danieeru, blazingfire03, lioku, iluvbeyblade, NKingy, kailover2006, KayaHiwatari, kuro shinzui, a happy reader, kris the ninja pirate and NiennaAngel who all took the time to review. Thank you all once again!

* * *

Hiro heaved a sighed as he moved the phone and switched ears. He pinched the bridge of his nose and threw a glance at the tiny bundle on his bed. After Kai had cried his heart out he promptly fell asleep, dry salt trails still marring his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Hiro said quickly, speaking into the phone. "Listen I don't care if he's in a meeting, it's important."

"I'm sorry, sir." Came a unfamiliar voice through the phone. "Mr. Dickinson specifically said-"

"Well, then tell him I have information on Kai." Hiro growled deep in his throat but somehow managed to remain civil.

There was a shocked silence on the phone then; "I'll put you right through."

There was another pause of silence then a click as if someone was fumbling for the phone. "Yes, hello?"

"Mr. Dickinson," Hiro said.

"Ah, Hiro," Mr. Dickinson said, relief in his voice. "You said you have information on Kai?"

"Yes, that's right. You've been looking for him?"

"Yes, he's been missing for three days now," Mr. Dickinson sighed. "He just found out that-"

"-Voltaire has escaped from prison, I know," He glanced over his shoulder, stealing another glance at Kai. "He told me."

"He told you?" Mr. D sounded stunned. "Wait, you-"

"He's here with me."

"Thank goodness!" Came Mr. D's relieved voice. "We thought that…"

Hiro frowned, hoping that Mr. D doesn't finish that sentence, he has already been through that train of thought and he doesn't want to go there again. There was no way on hell he was going to let Voltaire get his slimy hands on Kai, not ever.

"How is he?"

Hiro quickly snapped out of his Kai centered thoughts and focused his attention back to the phone. "He has seen better days, I can tell you," He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's in deep shock, he has lost a lot of weight, not that he had much to begin with and he looks as though he can't take it anymore, to be blunt with you."

"I see," Mr. D said softly. "You better get him over here and-"

"No," Hiro said sharply.

"No?" Was his stunned replied.

"I'm not going to hand Kai over to the BBA," Hiro said firmly. "It'll just make things worst. He needs attention not just protection. He's going to stay here with me."

"Hiro-"

"Mr. Dickinson."

There was a surrendering sigh. "You're just as stubborn as your father. You most certainly take after him."

Hiro smirked. "I'm glad. Someone has too, I mean, Tyson takes after our grandfather."

The was a chuckle. "Are you sure-?"

"Yes, I'm very sure," Hiro cut him off again. "I'm pretty sure he'd prefer it here rather than at some safe house, surrounded by BBA personal."

"That's true." Came a soft voice.

Startled, Hiro whipped his head around to see Kai sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh, Kai," He said, smiling softly. "You're up."

Kai nodded softly. "Yeah," He said tugging at the hem of the over size jumper. "Are you talking to Mr. Dickinson?"

"Yes, hang on," Hiro said, turning back to the phone. "Yeah, that was Kai," He gave another nod and turned back to Kai handing the phone to him. "Stanley wishes to speak with you."

Kai gingerly looked at the phone and back at Hiro he gave a small frown and took the phone. "Um, hello?"

"Kai!' Came Mr. Dickinson's happy but concern laden voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I just found out that my insane, murderous grandfather has escaped from prison, how do you think I feel?" Kai tried to sound annoyed but it came out sounding tired and weak.

He heard a sigh. "I'm sorry." There was a moment of silence. "Hiro has offered that you stay there with him, is that all right with you?"

"If Hiro wants me to stay," He said, looking bashfully at Hiro who merely smiled in return.

"Well, it's settled," Mr. D said happily. "Can you put Hiro back on, please?"

Kai removed the phone from his ear and pointed it at Hiro, his hand covering the speaker. "He wants to speak to you again."

"To give me instructions, no less," Hiro griped but took the phone anyway. "Hello?"

Kai sat on the edge of the bed, listening to Hiro say yes and no, getting more annoyed as he did so. He tilted his head to the side, merely watching what Hiro was doing.

He was grateful that Hiro offered to let him stay here with him, the last time he was under BBA protection was in Russia at the first world tournament. Voltaire somehow escape detection from the stadium but was caught a few months later by an undercover informant. So during those months Kai was shipped off to one safe house after the other, and was constantly surrounded by undercover agents posing as fans or your average Joe on the street. It was a very hectic time and Kai was always on his guard, not knowing who was friend or foe. He was so glad when Voltaire was finally arrested and he was no longer under any protection.

It was defiantly something he didn't want to do again.

"No," Hiro suddenly said firmly. "If we have a BBA agent coming around here all the time, don't you think that will get suspicious?"

Apparently Hiro was trying his best not to let that debacle happen again.

For the first time on days, Kai found himself smiling softly at the older bluenett.

… … … … …

A wrinkly, life harden hand set the phone receiver down in it's cradle with a soft click. The hand then moved up to stroke his chin in thought. "So, that's where my grandson is," He murmured to himself. "I'll just have to pay him a visit, won't I?"

… … … … …

The bedding arrangements were supposed to be settle hours ago. Hiro said that Kai was to take the bed and he'll take the couch, but Kai said that he was just a burden and he should take the couch.

After a heated discussion, which left Hiro feeling slightly grateful that Kai was somewhat returning to himself, they decided to share the bed. It was big enough for the two of them and it wasn't like Kai was going to take up much room.

Hiro smirked to himself when he remembered Kai's indignant expression when he pointed that out.

Yawning softly, Hiro tilted his head to the side to see Kai curled on his side of the bed, his hands folded against his chest, his lips parted slightly as he breathed through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Hiro found himself smiling at the sight and had to stop himself from reaching out and gently stroking the soft, tattooed cheek.

Kai's brow suddenly furrowed as a small whimper escaped his lips. His eyes squeezed shut as his hands began to move slightly as if he was trying to grasp onto something. He gave another small whimper and buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"No," He whimpered, his voice cracking. "Stop it, please."

"Kai." Hiro gently nudged the smaller teen. He sat up straight and with very little effort brought Kai into his lap again, holding him close. He heard a sudden gasp and felt hands grasps the front of his shirt. He began rubbing circles on the slender back, whispering comfort into his ear once again.

Kai felt tears slip from his eyes as he grasped onto Hiro for the second time. He squeezed his eyes shut in an vain attempt to stop the tears from flowing as he mentally berated himself for being so weak. He tried weakly to remove himself from Hiro's arms, only to have them tighten around him even more. He gave a shuddering sigh as he leant against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

Hiro continued to hold Kai long after the tears had stopped falling. Slowly he leaned back, laying them both back down onto the bed, cradling Kai up against his chest, running his fingers through his unique blue hair. "Kai." He whispered.

"I'm all right," Kai replied, his voice soft. "I just had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

Kai took a deep shuddering sigh, knowing all to well that there is simply not point in lying to Hiro, he knows perfectly well when someone is lying or not. "Voltaire, he came looking for me." He said, unconsciously leaning into the gentle caresses in his hair. "He found me here and he…"

"He what, Kai?"

"He killed you," Kai whispered. He lifted his head up to look straight into Hiro's eyes. "If he does come looking for me, I don't want you-"

"I already told you Kai," Hiro said, his fingers flittering softly over the painted cheeks. "I'll take care of you."

"Hiro…" Kai whispered, tears already starting to form in his eyes again. "Hiro, you can't-"

"Yes, I can," Hiro said firmly, his eyes filled with determination. "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"Hiro…"

* * *

I've said it before and I'll say it again. Uke Kai is so adorable! (squeals)

Hiro: I'll agree to that.

Kai: ...

Next chapter: Musings from both Kai and Hiro. But then…

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: (Glomps NiennaAngel, Tevera Raincoat, lioku, Intense Innocence, Dark Kaiser, Iluvbeyblade, kailover2006, kay1fire, NKingy, kuro shinzui, Wolf-snow-blossom, kai-luver-666, kris the ninja pirate, Danieeru, blazingfire03, KayaHiwatari, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, valerie and orphen chica) 

Things start to get a little interesting now. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

A fortnight has passed and no sign of Voltaire. Which was good and bad. Good because he hasn't tried anything against Kai yet and that he was safe. Bad because he hasn't been arrested and Kai isn't out of the woods yet.

The fortnight came and went rather quickly, but there were moments when time seemed to stop still. Every night since Kai was welcomed into this apartment with Hiro he has had nightmares involving Voltaire killing Hiro or just memories from the past. And each time Hiro would wake him up and just hold him close, giving him comfort and protection, wanting nothing in return.

There was once a time that Kai thought that Hiro wanted something from him, but for the life of him he can't figure out why. He isn't quite use to people giving him kindness or helping him and asking for nothing in return.

Hiro was a kind and patient person. Whenever Kai needed comfort, he was there. But there were times where Kai longed for more than comfort, taking all his will power not to lean over and kiss him.

It was a feeling he had never felt before. A feeling that frightens him.

He wanted so badly to feel Hiro's lips against his, and the feel of his skin. He has spent many a moment wandering how soft or taut Hiro's warm tanned skin will be. His heart would ache each time Hiro would release his embrace on him and walk away. He wanted so much for Hiro to pull him into his arms and kiss him, kiss all his worries away.

Kai shook his head and looked out the kitchen window, turning his gaze away from the vegetables that he was preparing for tonight's dinner. The sky was a light gray as rain fell from the heavens. It has been raining for three days straight now.

Days like today would only remain Kai about Voltaire and his need for revenge against him even more.

Kai shuddered and turned his attention back to getting dinner ready for the both of them. _I hope Hiro likes sweet chilli chicken stirfry._ He thought to himself.

Hiro walked out of the lounge room, running a hand through his hair. He walked past the kitchen to see Kai standing at the counter expertly cutting some vegetables. He could see his slim silhouette being bathed by light gray light from the kitchen window. The light reflected off of his lavender hair, making it look like a halo.

Hiro quickly shook his head and made a quick retreat, fearing that he might not be able to control himself any longer. The overwhelming feeling to march into the kitchen, pulled the fragile young man into his arms and kiss him senseless was unbearable. And growing more so as each day passes.

Each night he spent comforting the teen was torture as he wanted nothing more than to lay him down onto the bed and ravish him until to wee hours of the morning, and then some.

He was a young adult for crying out loud. And living with an exotic, beautiful 17 year old who had the maturity off someone twice his age, wasn't helping matters. And to make things worst, they are sharing the same bed!

The only reason why he hasn't given into his manly urges was that he would be taken advantage of Kai in his weaken state. The young man wants comfort, to feel safe and protected. Not to be taken on the brink of ecstasy, time and time again.

Damn Voltaire, always ruining everything.

Shaking his head again Hiro risked another glance into the kitchen. Kai went to grab a bowl of something but end up knocking a wooden spoon onto the ground. Frowning, Kai put the bowl back down and bent over to get the spoon. He squatted down and that was when Hiro realized that Kai was wearing a pair of thigh high shorts that happen to have this unique ability to ride up whenever he kneels down, exposing his firm, trim thighs, and in doing so would amplify to attractiveness of his round, perky little butt.

Hiro cursed and made a dash into the bedroom, grabbing a few tissues to wipe the blood from his nose.

_I don't know how much more I can take._ He thought to himself.

Kai was certainly a feisty and attractive young male. Since staying here he has turned somewhat back to normal, although a little bit edgy, jumping at the smallest sounds. One thing that Hiro was grateful for was that the bright ruby red eyes were back, looking as stunning as ever.

Hiro heard somewhere that rubies can be used to predict the future. When something disastrous was about to happen the ruby would become dark and dull, just like Kai's eyes when he realizes something is wrong.

He certainly was a one of a kind, that's for sure.

"Hiro?" Came the voice he was just thinking about.

Hiro turned around as Kai walked into the bedroom, eyeing the bloody tissues. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, fine," Hiro said, trying to remain casual. "Just a nose bleed."

Kai tilted his head to the side, looking adorable, so adorable in fact that Hiro had to clench his fist by his sides in an attempt not to reached out for him.

"Dinner's ready, if you're hungry." Kai said finally, unaware of his influence on the young adult before him.

_I didn't realize that Hiro was prone to nose bleeds._ Kai thought to himself as he turned and walked out of the bedroom.

… … … … …

Kai rolled up the sleeves of his jumper and began filling the kitchen sink full of water. It was his turn to do the dishes tonight, not that he really minded, it gave him time to think while doing something productive.

As of late his mind keep wandering to Hiro. His cheeks instantly became warm as thoughts of Hiro, his strong protective arms, his warm taut chest, his soft understanding eyes, the way his lips would curl up into a smile, entered his mind.

He was glad that the kitchen sink was situated under the window with his back turned away from anyone walking in on him. It would have been a sight to see. Kai standing over the kitchen sink a dark blush marring his cheeks.

He feels like a young boy, experiencing his first crush. Not that it was far from the truth or anything. He can't remember ever feeling like this before. Was it a crush? Lust? Or love? Or some other phase he was going through?

He looked outside at the darken sky, a sudden feeling of uneasiness settled in his stomach. He frown and narrowed his eyes, squinting out into the darkness. Suddenly he noticed a dark figure from the corner of his eye. He immediately turned his full gaze in that direction but then hissed when he felt a searing pain run through his hand.

Cursing, he quickly removed his hand from the soapy water and noticed a gash in the middle of his palm. Blood began to flow freely.

"Kai?" Hiro walked into the kitchen after hearing a few curses. His gaze immediately fell on Kai clutching his hand and looking for something to wrap it up in. "What happened?" He asked as he reached Kai's side in at least two strides.

"I just cut my hand, that's all." Kai replied, wincing.

Hiro carefully uncurled Kai's hand and grimaced at the amount of blood. He grabbed a clean tea towel and wrapped it around his hand. "Grasp onto this until I can get the first aid kit. You should sit in the lounge room."

Kai nodded and headed into the lounge room as Hiro headed towards the bathroom. He felt a sudden chill and weary glanced around, the feeling of dread increasing.

Clutching his hand to his chest, he took deep breathes, mentally telling himself that he was just being paranoid. There was nothing to be afraid of, Hiro promised that nothing would happen.

He stepped into the darken lounge room, fighting the urge to run in the opposite direction. He went over to switch on the light when a large, wrinkly hand grasped his wrist. He let out a strangled gasp as he was pulled deeper into the room. The hand on his wrist painfully pulled his arm behind his back as the other hand moved to cover his mouth, stopping any attempt to scream.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Kai looked into his attackers face, immediately recognizing the sneer and hateful eyes.

_Voltaire!_ Kai's mind reeled as he started to panic.

"Hello grandson," Voltaire sneered, his tongue rolling over the syllables. "How nice it is to see you again. It's good to see that you're doing well."

Kai could do nothing but stare up at him with fearful eyes, his mind torn between wanting Hiro to come and not wanting him to come in fear that he'll get hurt. He felt tears prick at his eyes as Voltaire continued to look at him as though he was nothing more than a piece of meat.

Suddenly Voltaire was violently pulled off him and was thrown to the ground. Shaken and in shock, Kai slipped down the wall behind him, dazed. _Hiro?_

"You son of a bitch!" Hiro snarled as he pinned Voltaire to the ground. He raise up his arm and repeated punched Voltaire in the face. "Don't you dare touch him."

Voltaire growled and somehow managed to push Hiro off of him. He scrambled to his feet, spitting blood out of his mouth and onto the floor. "You'll pay for that, you insolent worm," He snarled. "Don't let my age fool you."

Hiro tried to figure out what exactly he meant by that when he received a walking stick to the side of his head. A white searing pain ripped through the side of his head as he hit the ground.

Shit! Hiro thought to himself as he climbed back to his feet. He's stronger than I gave him credit for.

He turned back to Voltaire to see him smirking, he suddenly pulled something out from under his coat and pointed it straight at him. His eyes widen when he realized it was a gun, then a split second later a deafening crack rang out, followed by a red hot searing pain.

Kai watched in horror as Voltaire pointed the gun at Hiro and fired. He watched as Hiro began to fall as if in slow motion, and for the first time in years, Kai screamed.

* * *

Just a evil little cliff hanger for you to enjoy!

Hiro: O.o

Kai: -.- At least you got to punch Voltaire, all I did was stand there.

Next chapter: It's Kai Vs Voltaire. Will Hiro live and can Kai save himself? …Someone will die.

Read and review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: XD Many thanks to Tevera Raincoat, lioku, Danieeru, kris the ninja pirate, iluvbeyblade, Wolf-snow-blossom, NKingy, KayaHiwatari, kay1fire, Kailover2006, Mizuki hikari, NiennaAngel, blazingfire03 and Dark Kaiser. Thank you all for reviewing.

* * *

"Hiro!" Kai cried, scrambling his way over to the fallen young man. "Oh my god, please be ok." he said as he shook Hiro fiercely. He noticed that he has been shot on the shoulder. He either has extremely quick reflexes or Voltaire was off his game.

"Pathetic," Voltaire sneered. "So this is what you have become, a weak timid child who wants protection and sympathy from everyone."

"Stop it!" Kai snarled, his anger mounting.

"This is all you fault," Voltaire continued. "He's dead because of you."

"He isn't dead!" Kai cried out again.

"Oh?" Voltaire said, pointing the gun as him again. "Well, lets make sure."

"No!" Kai said, cradling Hiro's upper body up against him, not caring if he was covered in blood. He felt him moan in his arms and noticed from the corner of his eye that Hiro's mahogany eyes flutter open.

He glared hatefully up at Voltaire and noticed that he was momentary distracted by the fact that Hiro was still alive. He snarled and pointed to gun at him again. Kai's eyes widen as he desperate looked around for something, anything. He noticed a glass cup that was sitting on the floor by that lounge chair. It must've been left there last night when they were watching a movie.

Relying on his quick reflexes Kai reached towards the glass and with one swift, flowing movement threw it directly at Voltaire's face, breaking it on impact. Voltaire let out a yell of shock and annoyance as the glass cut into his skin, causing his aim to miss Hiro and hitting the light in the middle of the room instead. A rain of sparks appeared, giving Kai enough time to help Hiro onto his feet and out of the apartment.

"Kai," Voltaire snarled through gritted teeth as he turned around and noticed that they were gone. "It seem I've trained you well."

With Hiro leaning heavily against him, Kai slowly made his way through the maze of hallways of this two level apartment block. He noticed that it was late and everyone was probably asleep.

"Kai," Hiro coughed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm so sorry," Kai said, blinking back the tears. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's not your fault." Hiro said weakly.

Kai stopped moving and cast a fearful glance over his shoulder. He strained his ears to hear footsteps. Strong, heavy footsteps. And they didn't belong to just anyone, they belonged to Voltaire. He curse silently when he realized that Voltaire was probably following them with the trail of blood they were leaving behind.

Making up his mind to do something, Kai placed his hand over Hiro's wound, momentary stopping the blood from dripping onto the floor and continued walking. He walked over to the door that lead to the basement where all the fuse boxes and electrical equipment was. Carefully he helped Hiro sit down.

Hiro hissed in pain, is hand moving up to grasp at the gunshot wound. Kai ripped off the jumper he was wearing and maneuvered it around the wound in hope that it will prevent the lost of any more blood.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again.

"Hey," Hiro said, gently cupping his cheek, giving a weak smile. "I said it wasn't you fault."

Kai looked at him, tears running down his cheeks. Never in his life has he cried as much as he has done in the last two weeks. He leaned against the hand that was on his cheek, lifting up his own to grasp onto Hiro's hand. It was at that moment he realized that he had cut his hand moments earlier.

And it gave him an idea.

"Stay here." He said to Hiro.

"What are you going to do?" Hiro asked, not liken the situation one bit.

Kai said nothing as he tighten the makeshift bandage on his shoulder and straining his ears towards the door. When he heard nothing he figured that Voltaire had taken another corridor or was waiting in the shadows for an ambush. He strained his ears further and couldn't hear any breathing so he'd figured he was right the first time.

"Kai," Hiro whispered harshly trying to get Kai's attention. "What are you-?"

He was suddenly cut off by Kai moving forward and placing his lips on his, successfully silencing him. The kiss was sort but sweet and he pulled back moments later.

"It's my turn to take care of you." He whispered. He then silently jumped to his feet and headed for the door.

Hiro's eyes widen but said nothing as Kai gingerly opened the door, glancing both ways before stepping out into the hall.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before closing the door.

_Dammit!_ Hiro inwardly cursed. He sighed and let his head fall back against the wall, He suddenly heard a muffled beep from his pocket. Mildly startled Hiro glanced around his surroundings, then he recognized the sound. _My phone! I forgot about that!_

He quickly, but silently pulled it out of his pocket and fumbled with the buttons. It was too risky to speak into the phone so he sent Mr. Dickinson a text message. He typed the message and pressed send. Now all he has to do is wait and pray for Kai's safety.

Those usually bright ruby red eyes are now blood red. This is not good.

… … … … …

Silently, Kai crept back to the hallway where the trail of blood ended. Fortunately, the trail ended at the so call cross roads where two different corridors meet. He listened for any signs of Voltaire. He soon hears the sound of someone with heavy footsteps walking up from the hallway to the right. That one leads to the front of the apartment, so it was no surprised that Voltaire chose that way first.

The left corridor, or the opposite to the one Voltaire was in, leads to the underground car park. Nodding to himself, Kai ripped off the makeshift bandaged on his hand, successfully reopening the wound and began walking down the hallway, making sure to drop a trail of blood behind him.

_This will defiantly draw Voltaire away from Hiro._ Kai thought to himself, his eyes darting around his surroundings._ I hope he can last long enough until I lose Voltaire._

… … … … …

Voltaire smirked to himself when he saw the trail of blood leading to the car park. "Ah, clever, grandson," He muttered to himself. "You knew I would go for the entrance first."

He followed the trail of blood, noticing that the trail looked fairly fresh, the blood hadn't soaked into the carpet yet. "Not long now, grandson."

… … … … …

Kai crept into the car park, instantly smelling someone else's blood. He quickly glanced around and noticed that the night watchman was slumped against the wall, blood pooled around him. Kai grimaced and slowly made his way over to him. He lifted his hand and checked for a pulse. He was startled to find one, albeit a very light one, but it was there.

Kai bit his lip, not knowing what to do. If he tries to help this man, he'll slow him down, but if he leaves him he might die. He had to make a quick decision for Voltaire's heavy footsteps were growing louder.

_Don't let him die._ Kai thought to himself as he grabbed the man's gun. He started to creep further into the car park, ducking behind the cars. He peered around the side of a car and felt his heart leap in his chest when Voltaire stepped through the doors and strutted into the car park.

"I know you're here, Kai," He said, his voice mocking. "Don't you want to talk with your grandfather?"

"The only time I want to talk to you will be through a medium!"

"Now, now. Don't be like that, dear sweet grandson of mine," Voltaire said, with nothing but malice in his voice. "Let's spend some time together."

Kai nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard a gunshot ring out. Another followed soon after.

_Stay calm, Kai._ Kai told himself. _He's trying to frighten you out of hiding._

"Come now, Kai, aren't you the least bit curious as how I managed to find you?" Voltaire asked, cocking his gun.

Kai muttered under his breath, knowing that all Voltaire was trying to do was to make him speak out just so he could pin-point his exact position. Although he was incredibly curious as to how the insane man did find him he didn't voice his thoughts.

He heard Voltaire mutter under his breath about being clever as he continued to walk through the garage. "Do you want me to tell you?" He asked. "It's simply really, I knew that you would contact Stanley eventually, so all I had to do was wait. And you didn't disappoint me."

He must have tapped into the BBA's phone lines. Kai thought to himself. That or he has someone working for him on the inside.

Silently, Kai slowly edged his way through the cars, slinking between them like a black cat, making sure that Voltaire was no longer than half a second out of his line of vision. He watched as Voltaire effortless stalked through the car park, looking like a hunter stalking his pray.

As Voltaire edged his way to the back of the car park, Kai edged towards the entrance, but was reluctant to make a break for it, the entrance was open, giving Voltaire ample time to turn around and shoot him. It was then that Kai decided that he had no choice but try to shoot the gun from Voltaire's grip. Even if he had more than one on him, he would have plenty of time to make his escape.

He positioned himself as close to the entrance as possible but small enough so Voltaire can't see him. He carefully leaned around the side of the car, staying at the wheel so he can't be seen by looking under the car, he then waited for Voltaire to turn back around.

Several agonizing seconds later, Voltaire turned to face him for a mere fraction of time, but it was enough to get one shot in. He was going for it. He steadied to aim and squeezed the trigger. An ear piercing shot rang out, followed by the sound of something metal hitting the cement.

As Kai was about to stand up properly, Voltaire whipped around and pulled out another weapon, causing Kai's heart to leap back into his throat as he stared down the barrel of the gun, but the suddenly another shot rang out, followed by several more. Kai glanced to the main entrance of the car park in a daze as several man wearing bullet proof vests, armored helmets and large bullet protectors moved inside in formation.

They were yelling something, but Kai didn't catch what they were saying. Relief washed over him as his eyes slid shut and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Was it dramatic enough for you? I got inspiration for this chapter from a cop show I watched a while ago.

Kai: I suppose this chapter wasn't that bad. I actually got to do something productive.

Oh, quit you're belly-aching, I'm not done with you yet.

Read and review, please?


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Big thanks and many hugs to NiennaAngel. Tanuki, Kuro shinzui, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, lioku, Dark Kaiser, Amoungst-Azarath, NKingy, Wolf-snow-blossom, Kailover2006, kay1fire, kai-luver-666, iluvbeyblade, blazingfire03, Danieeru and kris the ninja pirate!

* * *

A piercing light invaded his eyes when Kai slowly blinked them open. When he eyes finally came into focus, he realized that he was staring up at a white ceiling and the overpowering smell of disinfectant filled his senses.

_I'm in the hospital?_ Kai wondered to himself as he slowly sat up. He wearily glanced around his surroundings. _What happened?_

The memories of what happened suddenly came rushing back, causing Kai's eyes to widen in fright. _Hiro? What happened to Hiro?_

He pulled the white sheets off him, pausing for a mere half a second to be grateful that he wasn't in one of those backless gowns, and slipped his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and instantly felt dizzy. He placed his hand on his forehead and noticed that it had a thick bandaged on it.

_The dizziness must be the result of loosing too much blood._ He thought idly to himself.

Suddenly he heard the door open and someone step inside. Kai turned around, his eyes falling on a familiar bluenett, who's arm was in a sling.

"You're awake." He said happily.

"Hiro!" Kai cried and ran over to the very relieved young man. Hiro opened his arms, allowing Kai to throw himself into his chest, who instantly grasped onto him for dear life. He winced slightly and Kai suddenly pulled back to look up at him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, the bullet ricochet off the bone causing the bullet to pass straight through," Hiro explained. "It won't leave any permanent damage."

"Oh good," Kai sighed. "And Voltaire? What about that security guard in the car park?"

"Voltaire was killed, he opened fire on the police so they had no choice but the return fire." He than gave a small smile. "Not that any of them would have had it any other way. And for the security guard, the doctors say he has lost a lot of blood but should make a full recovery."

"Voltaire is really gone?" Kai asked in disbelief. He smiled broadly when Hiro nodded. "Thank God." He said, leaning into his chest.

Hiro smiled down at the teen in his arms, holding him close. He heard Kai whisper his name, trying to get his attention. "Hmm?" He muttered.

"I'm so sorry about all this," Kai said, his eyes filled with regret. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I'm really-"

He was cut off abruptly when Hiro lowered his head, silencing Kai with his lips. Instantly, Kai's eyes slid shut as he leaned into the kiss, feeling his cheeks heat up as Hiro's tongue made it's way into his mouth, to play over his. The force of the kiss was pushing Kai back, so much so that if he didn't grasp onto him he would have fallen over.

The kiss ended sooner than either one cared for, even though they knew it would have to happen eventually.

"Hiro…?"

"I want you to stay with me, Kai," Hiro whispered hoarsely. "I need you, want you-"

"I need you too," Kai whispered. "But, are you sure?"

"Yes," Hiro kissed his cheek. "And I assure you, I will take care of you."

Kai let his eyes slid shut once again as Hiro pulled him into another soul searing kiss.

… … … … …

Clasping tightly onto Hiro's hand, he and Kai made there way down a dark and ominous hallway. In front of them was Mr. Dickinson and a police officer that neither he or Hiro has ever seen before. They stopped at the end of the hallway, in front of two large doors.

Mr. Dickinson exchanged a few words with the police officer and nodded before he turned his attention solely on Kai. "Ready?" He asked.

Kai swallowed harshly but nodded when he felt Hiro squeeze his hand. He had to this. He had to make sure for himself.

Mr. Dickinson glanced at him for a moment, his gaze filled with concern, but also understanding. He nodded and turned to the police officer. "This way." He said as he pushed the doors open and held them open for the two blunette's to walk in.

In the centre of the room was a single light beaming down upon a stainless steel hospital examining table that had a body covered in a pure white sheet. Also in the room was a pale, sickly looking doctor who was wearing a light blue hospital outfit. He glanced over to the small group and them walked over to the body. He slowly picked up the sheet and peeled it back.

Kai swallowed thickly as the pale gray figure of a man was revealed.

It was Voltaire.

And he didn't move.

With his gaze set firmly on his wrinkly old face, he kept expecting him to suddenly lunge forward and attack him.

But he didn't. He didn't move, blink or even breath. He was gone. Dead. He will no longer hurt him or anyone else.

Kai stood up straight and turned to Hiro. "Lets go. I've seen enough."

Hiro nodded and wrapped his good arm around his shoulders, leading him away. "It's over now." He whispered, kissing him softly on the forehead as they walked down the hallway and towards the warm sunlight outside.

"Did I do ok?" Kai asked softly, his hand resting on his chest as he looked up at him.

"You did great."

Together, they walked the rest of the way in silence, both eager to leave these morbid walls. As they both stepped outside, Kai titled his head back slightly to look up towards the cloudless sky and to let the warm gentle breeze play with his hair. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breathe. It seems strange, but the day after Voltaire had been pronounced dead, the rain had stopped and the clouds gave way to a beautiful blue sky.

"Kai?" Hiro whispered as he squeezed his hand gently. "Are you ok?"

"Couldn't be better," Kai replied. "I know it sounds horrible, but now that he is dead, I can finally be free," He turned slightly to stand in front of Hiro and moved his hand that he was holding to his cheek where he nuzzled it. "There is no one stopping me from moving forward. No one stopping me from doing the things I want to do."

Hiro smiled gently at him and pulled him close against him. "And what do you want to do now?"

"I want to go home and plan my future with you," Kai replied, then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hiro's, who was more than happy to return.

… … … … …

"It's late Mackey, who don't you just go home already?"

The sickly looking doctor rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he turned his gaze over to the security guard. "I've still got one body left that needs to be filed and placed in the freezer." He replied.

"It can wait." The overly plump security guard replied. "It's not like he's going anywhere, any time soon."

Mackey sighed and turned his gaze to the pale gray, wrinkly old man on the examining table. "You're right," He said as he snapped his gloves. "I'll take care of this one tomorrow."

The security guard nodded and left. Mackey yawned and switched off the lights, also leaving. Soon nothing but eerie silence filled the room, nothing was heard, not even the sound of the old building settling. Nothing.

The bullet ridden corpse of the once most feared man on earth laid still on the examine table. A plain white sheet the only thing covering him. The room was dark, saved for a small beam of light from the street light outside the window.

Then, in the far corner of the room, a black like fog seeped in from the corner of the ceiling, running down the walls like a liquid. It formed into a puddle on the floor, then slowly, it started to rear up, turning into a serpent like creature, yet had no real form. It creped across the floor and towards the table. Acting like a black vine, it climbed up the table leg and onto the table.

Suddenly, it lifted up and hovered over Voltaire's sickly frame in a mist like state for a moment. Two piercing red eyes appeared within the mist and a pair of wings made of bone appeared.

_**Once the light is gone, I'll be unstoppable.**_

The mist convulsed into a liquid again and then seeped into Voltaire's open mouth, and the room became silent once again.

But then, something extraordinary, and very frightening, happened.

Voltaire opened his eyes.

* * *

…Scare ya? I'm getting some practice in for my new fic. I think I'm going to have fun. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, probably a couple more chapters. It's was only going to be four, but I can't leave it hanging like this, can't I? Or would you like it to end here?

Please read and review. I love hearing from you :)


End file.
